


Beauty in the Beholder

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Series: Vesvuia Kisses [4]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Backstory, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Forests, Kissing, Lovely, Minor Injuries, Named Apprentice (The Arcana), No Smut, Past Abuse, Past Violence, Post-Canon, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Soft Muriel (The Arcana), Sticks and Stones, Surprise Kissing, Sweet, Theatre, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Triggers, muriel's hut, nikki understands inanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: All her life Nikki has suffered with her self-esteem.  Growing up in a warrior tribe is never easy, but it is harder when you're a girl.  You want to be pretty and soft and beautiful, but it seems like the others around only see your scars and the ugly surface.But Muriel has dealt with his own demons and his own last impressions from his time in the coliseum.  He knows just how to cheer Nikki up when she gets down like this.
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Vesvuia Kisses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545463
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Beauty in the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikkiOnEdge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiOnEdge/gifts).



> Nikki is no typical apprentice! Check out her tumblr or mine for the full backstory of Warrior Nikki and how she meets our big Papa Bear.

“Nikki?” Muriel called out to his girl as he came through the door of the hut, Inanna trotting at his heels. Having built the hut himself, he didn’t need to duck or contort his body to fit. And having Nikki there, it just made the hut more homely. It was warmer with her there, more welcoming. “Nikki, Bucky said something about giving us tickets to watch Julian’s opening night at the theatre tonight. Are you ready to go?”

He paused, looking around the hut as he waited for an answer. With Nikki now living with them, some adjustments had been made to the hut. There were a couple decorations on the walls, some wildflowers that Nikki had collected in a vase. She had hung up a few heavy quilts, creating a false wall around the bedroom. Now that they had guests over more frequently, she said it was more “appropriate” to keep the bed life separate from the rest of the hut.

She had completely changed his house and home and life since she literally fell into it… how long ago was it? It seemed like yesterday but it also felt like forever ago. He couldn’t imagine life without her now. It was better with her in it.

Speaking of, had she actually responded?

“Nikki? Nikki are you ready?” he came over to the “bedroom” portion of the hut and began to open the quilts. “Nikki…?”

She was sitting in front of the mirror that leaned against their dresser. She wasn’t looking at him or even into the mirror. She was staring down at her hands. Blackened and cold, with long fingernails like the nails of a dog. He could clearly see the scars that littered her body but they were especially clear down her arms today. Like she had soaked the skin… was she trying a new beauty regiment? Trying to hide her own scars of her past?

He knew how it felt to be looked at like you were a stranger, like you were some sort of alien or weird, disgusting creature. The scars that plagued his own back were a testament to his time in the arena under a dictator that could only be described as monstrous. He was grateful for that period of time to be over.

“Nikki?”

Nikki jumped in her seat, giving a small shriek before spinning around to face him. Her yellow eyes were bright with fear and her red irises resembled more of Inanna’s for a second. The moment massed and she sighed, smoothing her hair. Her cheeks were a little pink. “Ah. Muriel… I… sorry. Didn’t hear or see you come in… obviously.” She gave a weak sounding giggle. “So… what were you saying?”

Muriel looked her over. Her eyes were swollen and there was the slightest hint of dust under her eyes. So she had been crying. But why? There was a small painting of Bucky and Nikki on the mirror, one that Bucky had commissioned for her. A way of showing that Nikki was always by her side. But, if he had to guess, he would say that today it was having the opposite effect. “Nikki?”

The woman grabbed her cloak and pants, quickly dressing. “I just remembered that tonight was Julian’s opening night, wasn’t it? I can’t believe I almost forgot. Good old dad would never let me live that down if I didn’t come out to support him.” She rolled her eyes and smiled at the mention of Bucky’s husband. They were close. “Daddy Red would not be happy with me if that was the case. Not at all… then again, neither would Bucky.”

She was babbling, talking quickly, trying to distract him. “Nikki.”

“I wonder if they’ll allow pets in. Then again, Inanna is a little large to be a normal pet. Those damn cats too… hmm. Think you could manage sitting this one out, girl?” The wolf gave a whine at the mention of sitting at home alone. “You’re right. We should at least try before we do anything.” She reached for the bandages and gloves that covered her arms and hands.

Moving quickly, Muriel stepped forward. One giant hand pinned the offending bandages and gloves to the table, the other tipped her chin up to him. He kissed her, slowly and deeply first, letting his feelings be known. How much he loved her, how much he cared for her, just how much she truly meant to him. How precious that she was to him. He kissed her, again and again, encouraging her to participate. They had kissed so often he knew just how to work her up.

Nikki gasped in surprise at first but he felt her hands grab onto his shoulders. Not pulling him away. Just holding him there for now. She began to return the kiss with her own sweetness.

There was no fiery heat or hunger to the kiss, no unending, lusting passion for one another. For now, it was just sweetness and the simple appreciation for one another. The love that they felt for one another. It was perfect and sweet.

When they finally drew back, Muriel didn’t let her go too far. His hand cradled the back of her head, pulling her forehead against his. Letting her feel the intimate connection that they shared with one another.

“Muri… what… what was that for?”

With a smile, Muriel kissed her forehead. “You know why. How about we leave the bandages and loves home today. Let the skin get some air?”

Her lips puckered, Nikki looked like she wanted to argue. Her eyes narrowed slightly as if she was preparing…. And then it all blew over. “Sure. It’s supposed to be nice today anyways.”

Muriel gave a chuckle, taking her hand in his and leading her to the door of the hut. He let his thumb ghost over the top of her hand, feeling the scars but also the tendons and bone, the strength of her grip. “It already is.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do, be sure to leave a kudos and a comment! Or visit my tumblr for more


End file.
